


Tell Me What To Do

by aegicheezu



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Jinki is a top, Kitchen Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, OnTae, Porn With Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, Taemin is a bottom, minkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegicheezu/pseuds/aegicheezu
Summary: What started out as a simple promise for a home-cooked meal turns into something with a little more spice.





	Tell Me What To Do

Taemin’s stomach rumbled softly as he lay on the floor of the practice room, catching his breath. _What should I eat for dinner?_ He ran a tired hand through his hair, and then had an idea. Feeling playful, he rolled over to his bag instead of standing up to get to it; and rummaging around for a moment, he at last pulled out his phone. He turned onto his back again, content to lay on the floor a little while longer.

 **T:** hyung, are you home? I’m hungry.

He scrolled absent-mindedly through their chat and smiled at the constant stream of selfies and memes they sent to each other while he waited for Onew’s reply. He never had to wait long; Onew always responded quickly.

 **O:** We just came back from getting groceries. Minho and Key went out though, so it’s just me now.  
**O:** how was practice, baby?

Taemin smiled.

 **T:** It was good, but I’m tired and hungry now.

 _Will he get the hint?_ He wondered.

 **O:** come home, I’ll make you something delicious.

Taemin grinned; _always the same,_ he thought playfully. He wiped his face with his towel before gathering his things and heading out. He hummed to himself along the way.

 

*

 

“Honey, I’m home,” Taemin jokingly sing-songed in English from the doorway. He slipped his shoes off, legs still feeling a little jelly-like from his practice. He heard Onew’s socked feet making their way toward him and leaned against the wall patiently waiting for his greeting.

“Welcome back,” Onew grinned, reaching his maknae at last, reaching out to take his heavy gym back from his shoulder and leaning in for a kiss. “How was it, are you sore?” his eyes smiled, but they betrayed concern. _You’re pushing yourself too hard these days,_ he looked on as Taemin stretched his hands above his head and shook out his fringe, saying that no, he was feeling fine. _I don’t quite believe you… but it’s alright. I'll take care of you today, baby._

He took Taemin by the hand and led him into the living room, where Taemin playfully pulled them both down onto the couch and kissed him excitedly. “Baby, go shower,” Onew laughed between kisses. “Then you can kiss me all you want,” he ruffled Taemin’s hair.

“Alright, alright,” Taemin agreed, pouting a little. “Then will you make me something delicious?” He tilted his head cutely and winked, making the older man smile.

“Of course, baby,” Onew agreed. “Now go shower,” he pointed to the shared bathroom with his chin. “Don’t make me ask you twice.” He grinned, his voice calm and sure. Taemin felt a little shiver run through him; he loved when Onew told him what to do.

“Okay,” he agreed, pressing a kiss to Onew’s forehead as he rose from the couch and bounced towards the washroom.

Once in the shower, Taemin sang a favorite song of his and closed his eyes, lathering his hair. He did not hear the bathroom door open slowly; nor did he see Onew quietly strip before pulling the curtain back. When he heard the familiar rustling of plastic against the steel rod, he stopped singing and pulled Onew into the warm shower, grinning widely.

“Surprise,” Onew kissed him under the water. “You were singing so sweetly, I wanted to join you.”

“Couldn’t wait for me to come out?” Taemin teased and took the older man’s face in his hands and kissed him deeper. Onew reached up and massaged the shampoo into Taemin’s hair, washing it for him. As he worked, Taemin bent his head and kissed Onew’s neck, shoulders. He wrapped his arms around the older man’s waist and held him close, running his hands up and down Onew’s back and arms. Onew looked into Taemin’s eyes, a hunger flashing behind them; he grinned and kissed him deeply, turning and backing him against the cool tile, making Taemin gasp happily. He took hold of Onew’s length and began stroking, kissing him as he worked. Onew’s breathing began to grow heavy, unable to stand it much longer – he hoisted Taemin’s pretty legs up and around his waist and slipped first one finger, then a second, inside. Taemin wrapped his arms around Onew and held on tightly, his head thrown back enjoying the feeling.

“Does that feel good, baby?” Onew whispered gruffly into Taemin’s ear.

“Yes…” Taemin replied, clutching at Onew’s hair. “Jinki-ah, please…”

“Please what, baby…?” Onew teased, biting the young man’s ear. “What do you want?” He kissed Taemin’s neck. “Tell me properly…”

“Jinki-ah…” Taemin’s face felt hot and he continued to squirm with delight with the rhythmic moving of Onew’s fingers inside him. “Fuck me… please…”

Onew kissed him slowly and slipped his fingers from him. “Good boy, Taeminnie…” He took hold of his own erection and slowly pushed himself inside, making Taemin throw his head back in pleasure. Forgetting himself, with each thrust Taemin let out exhalations that seemed to shake the bathroom walls. Onew had never heard him moan like that before; it only spurred him on.

“Jinki-ah, I…!” Taemin could barely speak. Onew took Taemin’s hands and held them above his head against the cool tile wall.

“Tell me, Taeminnie…” Onew groaned against Taemin’s open mouth, contorted in pleasure. “Be a good boy, Taeminnie…” he continued to thrust forcefully into the younger man, himself almost at his limit. He took Taemin in his free hand and stroked his hot, throbbing length.

Hearing his familiar pet-name in Onew’s mouth like that sent Taemin over the edge. “I’m coming…! hyung…! Ahh…” he spilled into Onew’s hand, the hot water washing everything away. Onew kissed Taemin deeply as he continued thrusting – he, too, was about to burst. He released Taemin’s hands so that the young man could wrap himself around his neck and hold him tightly as he came. Onew gripped Taemin’s thighs wrapped around his waist, and shuddered in orgasm.

The pair stayed still for a moment, the water rushing over their bodies, as they panted against each other’s necks. “I love you,” Taemin said at last, voice like velvet. “I love you.”

“I love you more,” Onew replied, kissing Taemin’s neck.

*

Later, once the boys had finally gotten around to cooking dinner, Taemin, growing a little bored, hopped up onto the counter as he waited for the water to boil. Onew laughed and kissed him. “You’re always climbing on things you shouldn’t,” he teased, feeding him a freshly-cut slice of carrot.

Munching happily, Taemin made a face. “You gave me just one job, hyung,” he looked at the pot. “Boil the water for the pasta,” he sighed. “It’s too boring, waiting for water to boil! I want to do something else…” He held out his arms, indicating his desire for a hug. Onew laughed at how cute his maknae was being, and obliged, wrapping his arms around the younger man. Taemin grinned, moving closer to the edge of the counter and pressing his hips into Onew’s, making the older man gasp a little. He whispered, “I know how to kill some time,” he kissed Onew’s neck slowly and slid off the counter.

“Taeminnie…?” Onew questioned, not quite getting the hint. Taemin snaked his hands around the older man’s waist once more and turned him around gently, backing his leader against the counter. Taemin’s devilish grin made Onew’s pulse begin to quicken.

“Tell me, hyung…” Taemin cooed softly against his neck, making him shiver a little. “Tell me what to do… with you…” he rested a patient hand against the waistband of the older man’s sweats, waiting for instructions. He looked into Onew’s eyes, expectant; he bit his lip a little and cocked his head to the side. Onew felt his heart ache – he loved when Taemin looked at him like that, all sparkling eyes and excited tongue.

 _Alright baby, I’ll play your game,_ he took Taemin’s face in his hands and kissed him, slowly and deliberately, running his tongue gently along the young man’s bottom lip, coaxing them apart. He felt a familiar warmth in his middle, traveling lower. “Taeminnie…” he whispered against the young man’s delicately parted lips, “I want you on your knees…” he held tightly to Taemin’s hip, thumb sliding below the waist of his jeans. “I want you to make me feel good, baby…” he cooed, kissing the young man again, as if sealing his wish. Taemin sighed happily into the kiss and dropped gracefully onto his knees. Onew instinctively brought a hand up to Taemin’s cheek and ran his fingers through his maknae’s hair, soft to the touch. “Oh…” he exhaled, feeling Taemin’s familiar lips around him. He leaned back against the kitchen counter, bracing himself; one hand against the cool marble, the other gently tugging on Taemin’s hair as he licked up and down.

That satisfied gasp made Taemin’s heart jump; he loved working those sounds from his leader’s mouth, making him squirm under his touch – usually it was the other way around, and he loved to see Onew so vulnerable and needy, just like this. He continued just like that, taking his time and reveling in every moan and shudder.

“Taeminnie… Taeminnie… I’m…!” Onew rolled his hips in time with Taemin’s movements, and the young man knew that his leader was close. He took him as deeply as his throat could, and Onew cried out in delight at the feeling, pulling on Taemin’s hair. The young man felt warm liquid pour down his hungry throat, and he greedily drank him down, unwilling to spill a single drop. Onew collapsed against the counter, pulling on Taemin’s hair, beckoning him rise. Taemin quickly stood and let the older man grab him forcefully by the chin and crash their mouths together, the saltiness coating Taemin’s swollen lips slick against Onew’s own lips. “Oh, my baby…” Onew repeated again and again, softly like a prayer. “My beautiful Taeminnie…” he cradled Taemin’s cheek in his hand kissed up and down his neck. Taemin wrapped his arms around the older man, smiling into the embrace knowing that he made him feel good.

“The water’s boiling, hyung,” Taemin smiled, looking at the pot on the stove and he kissed Onew’s cheek, lingering against the soft skin. “Didn’t you promise to make me something delicious?”

Laughter.


End file.
